encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Danaya
- Poster= - Words= "As the war nears, courage blooms." - Cartoon= }} |-|Dress= - - 1= - 2= }} |-|Training Gear= |-|Other= - Plain= - Young= }} | caption = | alias = | gender = Female | race = Diwata | kingdom = Lireo | ethnicity = 1/2 Diwata 1/2 Sapiryan | position = Princess of Lireo (acceded to queenship) Queen of Lireo | affiliation = Sang'gre | status = Alive | fightingstyle = | weapon = Balangis (kali sticks; can be transformed into a staff) Earth Gem Air Gem Soul Gem | powers = Geokinesis Zoolingualism Transmogrification Teleportation Energy bolts | actor = JC Movido (young Danaya) (as Danaya-Sari) | | debut = Episode 7; Chapter 10 | death = | final = }} Sang'gre Danaya of Lireo (later Hara Danaya of Lireo) is the youngest daughter of Queen Minea of Lireo, keeper of the Earth Gem and is currently the sixth queen of Lireo. She is also the main love interest of former Mashna Aquil. Appearance Since her childhood, Danaya had been wearing brown attire, a color associated with Sapiro and the Earth Gem. Upon her accession as the new Hara of Lireo, Danaya wears a long green-brown dress adorned with designs affiliated with mother nature. Personality The youngest of Minea's four daughters, Danaya is brash and headstrong, thus prone to mischief and petty arguments, typically with Pirena and Lira. Steadfast as the earth, Danaya is an absolute follower of Lireo's laws and rarely shows her vulnerable side. It is not easy to earn her trust, especially for those who had already lost it. Danaya could also be haughty, which sometimes leads her to make poor choices. She is too proud to admit that there are things which cannot be done, or those which she would not be able to do. Danaya is loyal to the Queen of Lireo that even if she disagrees with her decisions, she will follow it despite her own hesitationsEpisode 139, This is apparent after Amihan declared she will sacrifice herself for the sake of Encantadia and told her not to say this to anyone - even to her own daughter, Lira. Despite being tough, she has deep compassion with her family - especially to her niece, Lira. She also attempts to suppress her romantic feelings for Aquil, where she fails miserably because almost everyone is aware of her feelings for him; she was not able to suppress it anymore when Aquil wished that Emre will take him firstEpisode 141. Danaya can be envious, especially when she sees Alira Naswen flirting with Aquil. Avria revealed that Danaya sometimes pretends to be brave in situations. She still longs for her elder sister, Hara Amihan, and to her lover, AquilEpisode 151. She was left heart-broken after Aquil left her for so many years and pleaded him to stay in Lireo and never leave her againEpisode 153. History Princess of Lireo Danaya was daughter of Queen Minea of Lireo and a Sapiryan named Enuo, who saved her elder half-sister Amihan from death. She and her elder full sister Alena were born sometime after Prince Raquim and Amihan went to the human world. Though the youngest of the four siblings, Danaya believed that she could rule Lireo just as well. She manages to disarm her opponent in the contest for the succession to the throne, but gets defeated when she tries to get the key in the opponent's necklace. She accepted the victory of her sister Amihan, who became queen. Following the theft of the Fire Gem by her sister Pirena, Danaya was granted the Earth Gem for safekeeping. Danaya joins the battle against Hathoria. Danaya gets angry when Aquil speaks with Alira Naswen during the battle. Danaya was sent with Muros to threaten King Hagorn with the destruction of Hathoria or peace. Hagorn chooses peace. Protection of Lira On a conversation with Alena and Amihan, Danaya wonders whether the father of Amihan's baby would be as manly as Aquil, to the amusement of Alena. When she learned that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma, she tells her to respect their mother's wish and obey the diwata law. Danaya grieved with Alena when they heard of their mother's death. As she had to be strong for Alena, she composed herself. Aquil approached her and told her he would be there for her. When Amihan's daughter Lira was born, Danaya sat beside her sister and complimented her niece. When Pirena returned to Lireo, Danaya said the law demanded the execution of traitors. Amihan said the law also allowed the queen to pardon traitors. Amihan told Danaya that if she refused to forgive Pirena, she should execute her herself, and was given a sword. Danaya raises the sword to execute Pirena, but Alena intercedes. Amihan definitively granted her pardon to Pirena, and asked Danaya to accept her decision. Aquil praises Danaya's resolve, but counsels her to use her heart also. Danaya says Pirena is unworthy of forgiveness, for she is a traitor. Danaya was in Lira's room when Alena and Muyak came to mollify her. Danaya said that she could not do anything if they believed in Pirena's change of heart, but she herself is not convinced. Invoking the powers of the Earth Gem she placed a protection upon Lira. Alena gives Lira her own blessing from the Water Gem. Danaya said she is now relieved that nothing bad would happen to their niece, the heiress of Lireo. Investigation Danaya asked Banak and Nakba to accompany her. While there she felt the presence of Adhara, though she did not know her or see her. Adhara, recognizing her as Minea's daughter, sought to kill her, but she could not touch her because she lacked physical form. Danaya was extremely annoyed by Adhara's announced intent to kill her. With Banak and Nakba, Danaya went to the border with Hathoria. She defeats the Hathor soldiers and asks Agane to come out. Agane does so, and asks why she is disturbing the peace. Danaya replies that she had broken the peace by attempting to kill the queen and killing the queen mother. Agane says she is not involved in Minea's murder, for the diwatas have other enemies. Later, Danaya overheard Pirena "taking care of an obstacle" (she had left Lira in the human world). When she asked Pirena to explain herself, Pirena refused, saying she had no such obligation. Danaya, however, said she does, for she had not yet earned their trust. Amihan arrives and Pirena makes up some lie to explain what she had said. When Amihan asked Danaya what she had uncovered as to who killed Minea, Danaya said she believed in Agane that it was not the Hathors who did it. When she hints that it may be Pirena, Pirena was annoyed and defends herself. The confrontation was broken by the arrival of Alena, who was heartbroken from her break up with Ybarro. Combat Danaya, Alena, Imaw and other soldiers were walking on a field when Danaya felt the presence of a great beast. A dragon attacked them with fire. Alena protects them with a water barrier, but it was Hitano who sent the dragon away with a spear. Danaya thanked Hitano. She tells Alena that it was piteous that she kept rejecting Hitano. Danaya asks if this is because of Ybarro. Alena tells her not to speak his name again, or she'd be angry. Danaya gets angry at Ybarro for ruining Alena's disposition. Danaya accompanied Amihan in a skirmish against bandits. Danaya tells them to show respect to the Queen of Lireo, but the bandit's leader replies that they recognize no queen or Sang'gre. Amihan takes on the leader while Danaya takes on the other two. Amihan thanks Danaya for helping her. Danaya said she will never leave her, while Amihan says Danaya can expect that she will never lose her trust. Danaya greeted her niece Mira during her birthday. She asked Pirena to give her a turn in greeting her niece. Amihan, Danaya, Aquil and some soldiers leave the palace to fight off some Hathor attacks. Danaya complained that they should have teleported so they could get at their destination faster, but Amihan said they should walk so they can see for themselves the state Encantadia is in. Danaya was forewarned by the bugs of a Hathor attack. Aquil assists Danaya, who said she did not need his help. Aquil then saves her from an attack where she would have been completely defenseless. She did not reply to Aquil's taunt about her not needing his help, saying instead that she had to heal the soldiers. When she noticed and learned why Amihan was distressed, Danaya assured her that ghosts were harmless in Encantadia. In a potential conflict between mandirigmas and animals, Danaya opposed Alena's scheme of supporting the mandirigmas. She said it should be the animals who should be protected, as they could not protect themselves. The queen sides with Alena, but Aquil sided with Danaya and proposed a scheme that would save both. Danaya was impressed and later thanks Aquil. Aquil said he also liked the animals. In a training of their elemental powers, she teamed up with Alena against Pirena. Pirena taunts them, so they combined their powers against her and attacked simultaneously. Still, Pirena was able to match their power. Amihan broke off the match and informed Alena of Ybarro's death. The sisters consoled her. Friction with Mira Danaya, Alena and Pirena return to Lireo after being away for some time. Danaya said it was worrisome that the Hathors have been idle for too long. Mira said that her aunt is always thinking negatively, annoying Danaya. Danaya was present in the queen's small council meeting. On the numerous reports of missing Encantados, Danaya was quick to suspect the Hathors. Pirena however, says the Hathors have been pacified. Before dawn, Danaya trains Mira in arms. Danaya notices her lack of energy and sleepiness, so she assumes Mira did not train herself while they were away. Mira excused herself, saying it was too early and she lacked sleep. Danaya tells her their enemies would have no consideration for her, and doubts if Mira would ever be prepared to become queen. Mira was annoyed and walks out. Danaya tells Aquil that Mira needs to be strong and able to take criticism, qualities she would not acquire if they always tolerate and mollify her. Aquil nods. Before Amihan's death, she gave to Danaya a scroll containing her will and pronounced an incantation that at the moment of her death, the Air Gem will be possessed by Danaya. After Amihan was killed by Hagorn, the Air Gem indeed submitted itself to Danaya. Danaya read the scroll while the diwatas were in exile and she read the proclamation of Amihan that at the moment of her death, Danaya will become Queen of Lireo instead of Lira. She sealed the scroll with the Earth Gem when asked by Alena what the scroll contained, telling her that she will be able to read Amihan's will when the time is right. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Danaya has the ivictus ability (teleportation/invisibility). This ability has some limitations. Danaya acquired the power to manipulate earth by virtue of the Earth Gem, enabling her to create earthquakes. The Earth Gem also grants Danaya healing powers, as well as the ability to communicate or transform into any animal she pleases. Danaya is also seen using the Earth Gem to detect danger through the eyes of animals that are in close proximity to that immediate danger. In the final days of the war, Danaya received the Air Gem from Amihan, who magically willed the gem in her possession once she died, thus giving Danaya aerokinetic abilities. Danaya also received the Soul Gem from Hagorn, allowing her access to its powers as well. Other skills Danaya is well-versed in medicinal herbs, used to treat wounds and illnesses. Weaponry Danaya's main weapons are two kali sticks, called the Balangis, which can be conjoined to form a single staff. Despite her weapon of preference, Danaya is considerably proficient with the sword. Relatives Trivia * Danaya's name is a play on the Roman goddess , who is associated with plants and wildlife. * Danaya gets annoyed with the hard-headedness of Lira despite the fact that her niece seem to adopt this trait from her. * Despite Hara Danaya's long reign (roughly 18 years), unlike the early reigns of Hara Minea and Hara Amihan, it seems she did not have any children implying her choice for successor to the Diwata throne is either Sang'gre Lira, daughter of the former Hara Amihan of Lireo and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro, or Sang'gre Mira, daughter of Hara Pirena of Hathoria. This was also echoed by Sang'gre Alena when she mentioned that Lira and Mira are the future leaders of EncantadiaEpisode 150. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Royalty Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Main character Category:Sapiryan